Who says innocence can't love evil?
by Diimondia
Summary: Luigi has feelings for Bowser. He had them for quite a while now. He wonders if he should confess his emotions towards the spiked koopa. But there is one thing that could stop him. What if something bad happens before he could have the chance to tell how he feels? (This is Bowuigi fluff)


"MARIOOOOOOOOO!!!" Toad yelled as he was running towards the two plumbers.

Mario was mildly startled by how loud Toad was, but Luigi was so spooked by how sudden that was, that he jumped.

"Yes?" Mario responded to Toad's screeching.

"Boswer's kidnapped the princess!!!" Toad stated.

"Oh dear," Mario muttered. "Not again... Come on, Luigi."

Luigi nodded, and followed Mario as he walked in the direction that lead to Boswer's castle. The red plumber was experienced, so he knew exactly where Boswer was located. The younger brother, on the other hand, didn't go on nearly as many adventures as Mario, so he wasn't to sure where exactly Boswer is, but when Luigi was able to tag along, he was happy.

Not because Luigi liked adventures, although he loves them. Despite this, the taller brother was afraid of the risks of danger. No, it wasn't because he could fight off the enemies and defeat Boswer, because even if Luigi did most of the fighting, Mario would receive much more credit then him. Although, Mario got credit of one thing that was always true; finishing Bowser off. Luigi never felt of defeating the koopa king. Why? No, it wasn't because he is a coward. Well, he's a little of a coward, but he was brave enough to save his brother, Mario, from the King Boo. The reason to allowing Mario do the honors of defeating Bowser wasn't because Luigi was too lazy, either.

The reason to this is because, believe it or not, Luigi has feelings for the giant turtle. His emotions towards Boswer led Luigi to not harm the koopa. Luigi was only able to fight off his minions.

It wasn't very long before the two brothers made it to the castle. The same routine happened... Peach noticing Mario and pleading him to rescue her. Boswer coming in out of nowhere, and telling Mario that saving the princess won't be easy.

Boswer sent koopa troopas and goombas, as usual, along with some boomerang and fire bros, and hammer bros.

Following the same pattern, Mario and Luigi fought off the enemies with all of their might, retrieving power ups, yada yada.

This sequence was getting pretty boring, coming from Luigi. Mario was getting bored, too, but he didn't care that it was the same thing every time, he always had confidence in ending Boswer's scheme. Unlike Mario, Luigi didn't have so much self esteem.

The green plumber wondered, as he fought the minions, if he should tell Boswer his feelings. Luigi wanted to let Boswer know about his emotions. Maybe they would be an item. But Mario might think that Luigi is "confused". Mario believes in those beliefs where innocence can't fall in love with those who are cruel or evil, or even both. This was a reason why Luigi hasn't told anyone yet.

The younger twin brother finally decided on a decision.

Confess.

As Mario attacked his approaching enemies, Luigi tried to get Boswer's attention.

"Bowser..." Luigi began saying. The gigantic turtle looked down at Luigi, confused. Why was Luigi trying to get his attention? "I, uh.."

Mario looked at Luigi. Even some goombas and koopa troopas stared.

Luigi finished his sentence. "I have something to confess."

He was silent for a moment. "I have feelings for you." Luigi said, causing others to remain shocked. "I don't wanna harm you. I don't want to defeat you. I don't want to do anything that would get in your way. I never wanted to do anything that involved fighting. That's why I let Mario have the credit of defeating you. I would honestly be ashamed of ending your scheme. The only reason why I came here is so I could see you. I'm always happy to have you in my sight, but I don't like that you keep trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom."

Boswer was momentarily speechless. "Are you aware... that I was doing all of this for _you_?"

Luigi was shocked. Mario was straight up confused.

Boswer continued speaking. "And... I like you back. The reason why I was trying to rule the kingdom wasn't because I wanted it for myself. It was so we could rule it together. You and I."

"Although I am surprised," Luigi began saying. "I'm glad you aren't just attempting to take over this place over greed."

Luigi ran up to Bowser, and hugged his _leg_. Boswer was huge compared to Luigi, so the plumber was too small to hug the spiked turtle normally. Despite this issue, Boswer picked up the tiny human, and before he knew it, Luigi was hugging Boswer's _thumb_.

Mario was now staring in awe at the scene. The image of Luigi hugging his leg, and now his thumb, was too precious for the older plumber to handle. And the fact that Boswer was causing havoc just for Luigi... It all made sense to him now.

All those battles. Boswer creating chaos towards the Mushroom Kingdom, in many multiple ways possible. Kidnapping the princess. Wrecking the castle. Doing many evil deeds to have the kingdom in his grasp. It was all for Luigi.

Peach, who was in a cage, but was watching the whole time, was shocked, just like most of the others. Although, Boswer and Luigi were happy. They didn't have to worry about confessing anymore. They already have.


End file.
